Conséquences
by rockandlol
Summary: Voici la suite de ma fic Search and Rescue. Où comment Deeks essaie de s'en sortir et comment Kensi, évidemment et un peu l'équipe essaie de l'aider pour aller mieux et se remettre de son passage chez Siderov.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody ! voici le premier chapitre de la fic qui suit Search an rescue ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! **

**Bonne lecture )**

* * *

La première nuit fut atroce. Même avec les antidouleurs. Deeks eut un sommeil très agité. Il avait fait cauchemar sur cauchemar. Et cette agitation ne l'aidait pas à avoir moins mal. Même Kensi n'arrivait pas à le calmer. La nuit avait fini dans le canapé devant une énième diffusion de Top Model.

Quand Kensi osa enfin regarder vers lui, son visage était fermé. Elle ne connaissait pas ce Deeks là. Avec toute cette enquête, l'équipe avait obtenu deux semaines de vacances, il faudra bien ça pour qu'il aille mieux !

Deeks observa son amie qui s'était endormie sans s'en rendre compte. Le soleil commençait à se lever. La jeune femme se sentait bien, la douce chaleur su soleil vint lui caresser la joue. Doucement sortie du sommeil, les évènements de la veille vinrent se rappeler à elle. Il fallait trouver une solution pour qu'il puisse dormir. Les yeux toujours fermés, elle sentit la présence de Deeks. Il ne bougeait pourtant pas, mais elle était sûre qu'il la fixait.

Ne la voyant pas bouger, ni ouvrir les yeux, Deeks se leva. Il avait faim. Il décida de préparer le petit déjeuner.

Kensi sourit intérieurement. Les meilleurs petits déjeuners avaient été quand ils étaient mariés. Soudain elle pensa à Jack. Ce type l'avait abandonnée alors qu'ils devaient se marier. Ce type … Elle l'avait aimée. Il était son grand amour. Le couple s'était connu au lycée. Elle était tout de suite tombée amoureuse de lui. Puis peu de temps après il l'avait abordé et leur histoire a enfin commencée.

Le père de Jack était un marine, alors c'est tout naturellement qu'il s'était engagé dans l'armée de Terre. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de sortir du pays. Et puis un jour on lui avait ordonné de partir en Irak. Jack était content de servir son pays. Mais quand il était revenu six mois plus tard, il n'était plus le même. Il était devenu distant avec sa fiancée. Il rentrait de plus en plus tard et ne lui parlait plus. Et une nuit …

Cette nuit avec Deeks lui avait tout rappelée. Jack était dans le même état, en pire espérait-elle. Car il l'avait étranglée une nuit pendant un cauchemar et trois jours plus tard il était partit. Elle savait que Deeks ne partirait pas, Quoique ! Même-si son cauchemar avait l'air violent, il n'avait rien fait contre elle, quand elle avait été dans la chambre d'à côté pour tenter de le calmer.

Une bonne odeur de pancakes chaut vint la sortir de ses pensées. Elle ouvrit enfin les yeux et se dirigea vers Deeks.

-Je t'ai encore réveillé ? demanda-t-il.

-Non c'est l'odeur du petit déj' !

Il mangea peu. Oui Deeks n'allait pas bien, mais comment allait-elle faire pour que son Deeks revienne ?

-Tu veux qu'on parle ?

-De quoi ?

-Deeks, tu n'as quasiment pas dormi de la nuit, et ça ne va pas s'arrêter comme ça.

-Je gère ne t'inquiète pas, lui sourit-il.

Kensi soupira, Jack disait la même chose au début. Elle devait l'utiliser contre lui :

-Jack était comme toi.

-Je suis pas comme lui.

-Tu le connais pas.

-Je sais qu'il t'a abandonnée, c'est suffisant.

-Deeks !

Il se leva et claqua la porte de sa chambre. Oui, la mission allait être dure ! Kensi frappa à la porte :

-Allez ouvre-moi, je veux juste t'aider.

-Pas besoin d'aide.

-Bien sûr que si ! T'es cauchemars ne s'arrêterons pas comme ça.

-Je maîtrise.

-Deeks, souffla-t-elle. Je… Je ne veux pas que ça se reproduise.

-Quoi ?

-Jack. Il…

Kensi réfléchit à ce qu'elle allait dire :

-Jack faisait des cauchemars comme toi. Il a été traumatisé par la guerre…

-Je ne suis pas traumatisé !

-Ah oui ? Alors comment tu expliques les cauchemars ? Et ta réaction à chaque fois qu'on approche sans que tu ne t'en rendes compte ?

Elle ne le voyait pas mais elle savait que Deeks fronçait les sourcils, énervé par ce qu'elle disait, car il savait que c'était la vérité.

-Jack était comme-toi ! Il s'est fermé et est parti. Je ne veux pas que tu partes.

Marty resta silencieux et répondit :

-Je ne suis pas comme lui. Je ne te ferais pas de mal. Je … C'est juste que je ne veux pas parler de ça.

-Mais ça te fera du bien.

-Désolé Kenz', je ne suis pas prêt.

-Et quand est-ce que tu le seras ?

-Je sais pas, avoua-t-il en ouvrant la porte.

Son regard bleu était sombre. Ça la transperça.

-Faut que je sorte prendre l'air. Sans toi, ajouta-t-il en voyant son regard.

Elle le vit sortir de la pièce sans un mot.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everybody ! J'ai enfin eu le temps de bosser sur la fic et elle est maintenant fini ! (ce qui veut dire 1 chapitre par semaine, sauf quand je serais partie en vacance !) Alors voilà le 2****ème**** chapitre de ma fic. En espérant qu'il va vous plaire !**

**Comme toujours, je tiens à vous remercier de vos reviews ! Merciiiiiiiiii**

* * *

Deeks n'était pas allé loin, il était juste sortit dans le jardin de Kensi. Elle savait qu'il avait besoin de souffler, mais elle ne voulait pas le laisser seul trop longtemps. Après presque trois heures dehors, Kensi alla le rejoindre. Elle s'approcha et posa sa main sur son épaule. Deeks sursauta et s'écarta d'elle.

-Deeks, c'est moi !

-Kenz ?

Elle pouvait voir la panique dans ses yeux.

-Désolée, je pensais que tu m'avais entendu.

Marty détourna le regard et souffla pour se calmer.

-Arrête de penser à ça.

-Peux pas.

-Je sais que ce n'est pas facile, mais…

-Tu sais ? Tu as déjà vécu ça ?

-Non, mais…

-Alors tu ne sais rien de tout ça, la coupa-t-il de nouveau.

Cette agressivité ne lui ressemblait pas, mais comment lui en tenir rigueur après ce qu'il venait de vivre ?

-Justement aide-moi à comprendre.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour que je puisse t'aider.

-je vois pas en quoi ça va pouvoir t'aider. Siderov s'est acharné sur moi et c'est tout. J'ai déjà vécu ça et…

-Et tu gère ? demanda-t-elle en profitant du moment de silence de Deeks.

-Ouais. C'est pas ce que j'ai vu cette nuit.

-Parce que c'était la première nuit. Ça va aller Kensi, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le faire. Je m'inquiète pour toi parce que je tiens à toi et …

Elle s'arrêta dans son élan, lui souriant puis baissant la tête, elle prit une longue inspiration.

-Kensi ?

-Tu me fais penser à Jack.

-Je lui ressemble ?

-Non pas du tout, c'est la situation. Ta situation. Il souffrait d'un syndrome poste traumatique après la guerre et faisait aussi des cauchemars.

-Tu me l'as déjà dit et je te le répète, je ne souffre pas de SSPT.

-A ta manière oui. Je sais que tu ne vas pas aimer que je te dise ça mais tu as été traumatisé par ton père étant enfant et la même chose est arrivée avec Siderov. Lui aussi t'as fais du mal et tout ça n'arrête pas de tourner dans ta tête.

Deeks serra les dents, non il ne voulait pas penser à ça. Il n'était pas traumatisé, ce n'était pas possible. Ne le voyant pas réagir Kensi reprit la parole :

-Deeks ?

-Arrête. C'est pas vrai, je vais bien.

-Et les cauchemars ?

-Ça va passer, alors arrête de me comparer à Jack ou de dire que je suis traumatisé. C'est pas vrai !

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il criait presque sur Kensi. Furieux de cette vérité qu'il n'admettrait pas et encore plus en colère contre lui pour avoir haussé le ton avec Kensi, il se leva et rentra dans la maison. Plus aucuns mots ne sortit de sa bouche de toute la soirée. Il alla se coucher après le maigre repas qu'il avait avalé sans même un regard pour Kensi.

La jeune femme ne savait pas comment faire avec lui, il était tellement borné. Elle savait qu'elle avait environ quatre heures tranquille. C'était le temps que les médicaments lui donnaient pour dormir. Sans ça elle savait parfaitement qu'il ne dormirait pas, même au bord de l'épuisement.

La jeune femme se réveilla en sursaut, elle était encore sur le canapé, la télé allumée. Deeks ! Kensi se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre de son ami. Il luttait contre un ennemi invisible, et apparemment il ne gagnait pas.

-Deeks, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar réveille-toi s'il te plait.

-Non, pas ça, gémissait-il.

Kensi s'approcha un peu plus pour le bouger, pour le forcer à se réveiller. Deeks n'ouvrit même pas les yeux, il ne semblait pas avoir senti qu'on essayait de le réveiller. Alors Kensi le secoua un peu plus fort. Et là il réagit. Marty la poussa violemment et Kensi tomba du lit où elle était assise. Deeks s'éloigna le plus possible avant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

-Aïe…. Deeks c'est moi, protesta Kensi.

-Kenz ?

La jeune femme se releva en se frottant la tête. Elle s'était cogné contre l'armoire derrière elle. Assise sur le lit elle voyait la confusion dans le regard de son ami.

-Tu n'es plus là-bas.

-Mais … C'était si réelle, je…

-Hey, tout va bien.

-Je t'ai fais mal ?

-C'est juste une bosse.

Il baissa la tête :

-Désolé, marmonna-t-il.

Kensi pouvait observer son souffle haletant. Il était rapide, il n'arrivait pas à se calmer, était-il toujours là-bas ?

-Regarde-moi.

Mais le jeune homme ne releva pas la tête.

-Deeks ! appela-t-elle un peu plus fort.

Toujours rien. Elle approcha doucement sa main et la posa sur le bras de Marty. Celui-ci sursauta et s'éloigna d'elle.

-Ecoute-moi, tu es ici chez moi en sécurité. Tu le sais ça ?

Il la regarda perdu.

-Siderov ne peut plus te faire de mal, plus personne ne te fera de mal. Respire doucement.

Deeks la fixa et commença à respirer tranquillement.

-C'est ça, continu.

Il retrouva peu à peu son calme.

-Allez, ferme tes yeux, tu as besoin de dormir.

-Non, je…

-Deeks, coupa-t-elle.

Ses yeux étaient déjà lourd, il n'avait pas la force de lutter contre son sommeil, contre Kensi. Il s'installa de nouveau et ferma les yeux. Il s'avait parfaitement qu'il se réveillera dans quelques heures. Mais cette lutte incessante contre ses cauchemars et ses souvenirs étaient épuisantes.

Kensi resta près de lui en attendant qu'il s'endorme vraiment. Ce ne fut pas très long. Elle avait besoin de parler de tout ça à quelqu'un.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, et voilà le chapitre 3 ! Ok je me suis lâchée, il est long ! Mais perso j'aime beaucoup ce chapitre qui m'a pris un peu de temps à écrire ! Je vous souhaite bonne lecture et bon courage pour ceux qui ont encore des exams ! **

**Oh et encore et toujours merci pour vos super reviews. **

Kensi regarda l'heure, il n'était pas encore trop tard pour appeler Nate. Le psychologue était rentré en urgence en apprenant ce qui s'était passé. Elle se leva doucement pour ne pas réveiller Deeks et s'installa sur son lit.

-Nate ? Je ne te dérange pas ?

-Kensi ? Non, je t'écoute.

-C'est Deeks. Je…

-Tu ne sais pas quoi faire avec lui ?

-Il ne veut rien me dire. Il fait des cauchemars et dès que je le touche ou que je l'approche il sursaute.

-Les évènements sont encore trop récents pour lui.

-J'ai l'impression qu'il les revit sans cesse. Même quand il est réveillé, je ne sais pas quoi faire pour l'aider.

-Il souffre de SSPT.

-C'est ce que je lui ai dis. Je lui ai même parlé de Jack, mais il ne veut rien entendre.

-Et son passé ne doit pas l'aider. Il t'en a parlé ?

-A l'hôpital, il m'a dit qu'il avait tenu grâce à son père et aux coups. Que c'est ça qu'il l'a endurci et que c'est comme ça qu'il a tenu fasse à Siderov.

-Je pense qu'il y a plus. Il ne te le dira pas mais tout ça lui a forcément rappelé son enfance. Il ne peut pas lutter seul face à Siderov et son père.

-Comment je peux l'aider ?

-Et bien ça va être compliqué vu qu'il refuse de te parler. S'il ne te parle pas à toi, il ne le fera avec personne d'autre !

-Quoi ?

-Ne fais pas la surprise Kensi, la dernière fois que je suis venu, j'ai bien vu à quel point vous vous étiez rapprochés.

Kensi sourit et Nate pu le sentir à travers le téléphone.

- Laisse-lui du temps. Il a besoin de faire le point sur ce qu'il s'est passé tout seul.

-Et s'il n'y arrive pas ?

-J'interviendrai. Deeks parle beaucoup, mais ça ne l'empêche pas de garder ce qu'il veut pour lui. En réalité que connais-tu sur lui ?

-Euh … C'est vrai qu'en y réfléchissant il ne m'a pas dit grand-chose.

-Surtout il ne faut pas le brusquer, sinon se sera pire.

-J'ai remarqué !

-Il a été agressif avec toi ?

-Oui.

-Kensi ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas je le maîtrise.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je veux savoir. Je sais que Deeks ne te fera pas de mal, en tout cas pas volontairement. Ce que je veux savoir c'est si tu vas bien ?

-C'est dure, je …

-Tu repense à Jack ?

-Oui évidemment. Il agit exactement comme lui. Il s'énerve vite et se referme à chaque fois que je lui parle de ça.

-Tu vas y arriver ? Je suis là si tu veux que je vienne.

-Merci Nate. Mais Deeks ne sera pas très content de te voir !

-C'est pour toi que je dis ça, si tu as besoin de souffler.

-Je t'appellerai c'est promis.

-Tu sais si Deeks agit comme Jack alors procède comme tu l'as fait. Peut-être que certain truc marcheront aussi sur lui.

-C'est une bonne idée, je vais y penser, avoua Kensi.

Malheureusement Deeks était déjà en train de faire un nouveau cauchemar.

-Nate, désolée, je dois y aller. Deeks a besoin de moi.

Et la conversation se finit. Cette fois-ci elle fit attention à ne pas tomber en le réveillant. Deeks était allongé sur le côté, elle pouvait voir son visage réagir aux souvenirs de torture. Ses poings étaient serrés. Il ne se débattait presque plus, comme s'il avait abandonné le combat.

-Deeks ?

Mais bien sûr, il ne réagit pas à l'appel de Kensi.

-Allez, reviens ici.

Sa main alla se poser sur la peau nue de son bras droit. Elle évita son poignet encore marqué par les sangles qui l'attachait à la chaise. Puis elle le bougea délicatement :

-Reviens vers moi Deeks, s'il te plait.

Marty ouvrit les yeux brusquement et lança son poing dans les airs pour atteindre son ennemi, celui qui le faisait tant souffrir …. Kensi eut à peine le temps de se protéger la figure en mettant ses bras devant et Deeks revient à la réalité :

-Kensi, désolé, je….

Son souffle était haletant, son regard paniqué. De l'avoir presque frappé ou de son cauchemar qui paraissait si réel ?

-C'est rien, articula-t-elle encore surprise.

Il tremblait comme jamais elle ne l'avait vu trembler. Maintenant qu'il était réveillé, elle approcha sa main de la sienne, mais il l'enleva au premier contact.

-Hey, c'est moi. Tout vas bien je ne vais pas te faire de mal.

-Mais moi je t'en fais.

-Bien sûr que non.

-Tout à l'heure tu es tombée à cause de moi et tu t'es cogné la tête contre l'armoire et là, j'aurais pu te casser le nez.

-Mais tu ne l'as pas fait.

-Parce que tu as eu le réflexe de te protéger. Je veux pas te faire de mal.

-Je le sais.

-Tu devrais plus m'approcher… Je devrais rentrer chez moi.

-Hors de question, répondit-elle directement.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je ne veux pas te laisser seul.

-Mais …

-Même si tu te réveil en me frappant, tu ne bougeras pas d'ici, le coupa-t-elle. Je suis là pour t'aider, alors mets-toi ça bien dans la tête.

Son regard n'avait pas changé, toujours paniqué, perdu ou quelque chose comme ça, Kensi ne saurait décrire exactement ce qui se passait dans la tête de son partenaire.

-Tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux, intentionnellement ou non, je ne te laisserais pas.

Kensi profita de ce moment de réflexion pour s'approcher de lui et le prendre dans ses bras.

-Kenz …

Il eut un petit mouvement de recul, il voulait fuir, mais Kensi passa un bras autour de son coup et l'autre dans son dos.

-Chut. Ferme les yeux.

Deeks s'exécuta. Ses poings se desserrèrent et tous les muscles de son corps de relâchèrent. Ses tremblements se calmèrent petit à petit et il passa ses mains autour de Kensi.

-C'est ça.

Kensi commença à décrire des petits cercles dans son dos. Les caresses le calmaient un peu plus. Son souffle revint à la normal. Elle posa délicatement sa main droite à l'arrière de la tête de Deeks pour la mettre contre son épaule. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud contre sa peau. C'était si étrange. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé voir Deeks comme ça. Après trois ans passés ensemble, elle pensait le connaître mieux que ça, mais elle s'était lourdement trompée. Kensi sentit quelques choses d'humide contre sa peau. Une larme. Puis d'autres virent s'écraser contre sa peau. Des frissons vinrent lui parcourir le corps. Deeks relâchait enfin la pression de tous ces évènements. Il avait besoin de ça, il avait besoin d'elle. Kensi le serra un peu plus dans ses bras et les larmes s'arrêtèrent de couler. Elle ne sut combien de temps ils étaient restés comme ça. La tête de Deeks se faisait de plus en plus lourde sur son épaule, et elle comprit rapidement qu'il venait de s'endormir. Elle sourit et le fit basculer doucement pour le rallonger sur le lit.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone, voilà le chapitre 4, j'espère que cette suite va vous plaire ) **

**Je ne serais pas là pendant de semaine (vive les vacances !) donc ne vous attendez pas à ce que je poste la semaine prochaine. Internet me manque déjà !**

**En tout cas merci pour vos reviews, je pense surtout au guest à qui je ne peux pas répondre, (je crois avoir répondu à tout le monde !) **

**Bonne lecture et bon week-end**

Les jours passèrent et se ressemblèrent. Deeks ne dormait pas plus de quatre heures par nuit, c'était surement grâce au médicament qui le faisait dormir. Il était fatigué, mais refusait de dormir, il ne voulait pas faire de cauchemars. Chaque nuit il revivait sa séance de torture avec Siderov, mixé de scène de son enfance, un vrai supplice. Chaque nuit il se réveillait en sursaut. Kensi se chargeait de le réveiller dès qu'elle l'entendait faire un cauchemar, mais elle avait de plus en plus de mal à se réveiller, trop fatiguée de son manque de sommeil.

Deeks était de plus en plus silencieux, il ne parlait pas de ces cauchemars, même sous l'insistance constante de Kensi. L'autre nuit où il avait craqué dans ses bras ne s'était jamais reproduit. Elle ne savait vraiment plus quoi faire. Après presque une semaine à ne dormir que quatre heures par nuit, les yeux bleus de Deeks s'étaient tintés de cerne noir. Il ne souriait presque plus, il ne faisait même plus de blague stupide.

Le Deeks qu'elle connaissait avait disparu. Il fallait qu'elle le ramène le plus vite possible, qu'elle trouve une solution pour qu'il dorme sans faire de cauchemar.

Le soir venu Deeks ne bougea pas, il ne voulait pas aller se coucher.

-Deeks, tu as besoin de dormir.

-Nan, veux pas de faire de cauchemar.

-Je sais, je… Je vais trouver une solution je te le promets.

-Tu n'en as pas trouvé pour Jack !

Kensi le regarda furieuse

-Je suis désolé, je … J'ai pas les idées clairs. Excuse-moi.

Mais elle ne répondit pas et le laissa seul sur le canapé.

Quand elle se réveilla à l'heure habituelle, où Deeks se réveillait, elle n'entendit rien. Etrange. Kensi se leva et explora la maison, sans même le trouver. Et la panique vint s'installer.

-Deeks ? appela-t-elle encore une fois !

Dans la nuit qui régnait dans le salon, elle se cogna contre la table basse et remarqua un papier. Elle le ramassa et le lit :

« Toi aussi il faut que tu dormes, je suis désolé de ce que je t'ai dit, je ne le pensais pas. Je sais que tu fais tout pour m'aider et merci pour ça, mais t'as besoin d'une pause. »

Mais où était-il ? Réfléchis Kensi, Réfléchis, ce répéta-t-elle. Elle pensa d'abord à la plage et changea soudain d'idée quand elle vit la pluie tombée. Elle s'habilla rapidement et partit en direction de l'appartement de Marty. Elle entra grâce à son jeu de clé dans un appartement silencieux. Elle remarqua la veste de Deeks sur le canapé, il était là. S'avançant doucement pour ne pas faire de bruit, elle pénétra dans la chambre plongée dans le noir. Il dormait, pour l'instant, tranquillement. Depuis quand dormait-il ici ? Allait-il dormir plus longtemps que chez elle ? Après tout, peut-être que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de l'installer chez elle, il était surement mieux chez lui. Kensi resta là, appuyée contre le pas de la porte, à le regarder dormir. En le voyant elle pensait que rien d'horrible ne lui était arrivé. Elle sourit et elle pensait une nouvelle fois à Jack. Kensi s'allongeait souvent près de son fiancé quand il faisait un cauchemar. Alors pourquoi ne pas tester cette technique sur Deeks. Kensi ne savait pas combien de temps elle était restée là, mais Deeks commençait à s'agiter. C'était le moment de tester son idée. Marty était allongé au milieu du lit. Alors Kensi s'allongea à ses côtés et passa un bras autour de lui et posa sa tête contre son dos :

-Chut, je suis là. Il ne te fera plus de mal, chuchota-t-elle.

Il ne se réveilla pas, elle ne savait même pas s'il l'avait entendu. Puis elle le sentit se blottir un peu plus contre elle. Oui, elle avait réussi. Il sentait sa présence et se calmait. Peut-être qu'il pourrait dormir plus que quatre heures. Et tant pis si elle devait rester là sans bouger, Deeks en avait besoin.

Au moment où Kensi ouvrit les yeux, elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle s'était endormie. Quand elle reprit totalement ces esprits, elle comprit que c'était Deeks qui l'avait réveillée en bougeant. Elle attrapa doucement son portable, ça faisait déjà trois heures qu'elle était là. Et plusieurs appels en absence. Tous provenaient de Nate ou d'Hetty, voulant surement prendre des nouvelles de Deeks. Il avait refusé toute aide, sauf celle de Kensi. Elle sentit Deeks soupirer contre elle, et brusquement il se retourna manquant de la frapper dans son mouvement :

-Hey ! protesta-t-elle, surprise.

-Kensi ?

-Fais attention !

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-J'ai trouvé ton mot et je me suis inquiétée.

-Tu t'es inquiétée ? dit-il avec un petit sourire.

Ce même sourire qu'elle désespérait de revoir.

-Tu as l'air d'avoir plutôt bien dormi.

-Mmh, bizarre. Je ne me souviens pas avoir fait un cauchemar.

-C'est parce que j'ai utilisé ma technique secrète !

-Qui est ?

-Je garde ça pour moi, je veux m'assurer que ça fonctionne.

Le soir suivant Kensi utilisa sa technique pour calmer son ami. Il se réveilla quand même cette nuit-là, toujours aussi surpris d'avoir Kensi près de lui.

-Tu veux en parler ?

Mais aucune réponse ne vint. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il fallait qu'il s'éclaircisse les idées. Il se passa de l'eau sur le visage et retourna s'étaler dans le lit.

-C'est ça ta méthode ? Rester près de moi ?

-Oui, et ça à l'air de bien marcher.

-Je comprends pas comment.

-Je fais en sorte que tu sentes ma présence, pour que tu sache que tu n'es pas seul pour affronter ça.

-Et d'où ça te viens ?

-De Jack. Pendant les premiers mois, ça le calmait et il arrivait à dormir.

-Je veux pas finir comme ça.

-ça n'arrivera pas.

-Comment tu peux en être si sûr ?

-Parce que, même si je ne veux pas l'admettre, tu as déjà vécu ça avec ton père et je sais que tu vas pouvoir surmonter cette nouvelle épreuve.

-Et si je te faisais du mal ?

-Arrête de dire ça !

Il n'ajouta rien de plus. Alors Kensi ajouta :

- Si tu ne veux pas faire comme Jack, tu devrais penser à me parler de tout ça.

Le silence retomba dans la chambre enveloppée par la nuit.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, et voici l'avant-dernier chapitre, avec le retour de Nate, je me suis dis qu'il fallait bien qu'il apparaisse, il est quand même le psy de la bande ! Bonne lecture et bonne vacances à ceux qui le sont, sinon bon week-end !**

* * *

Deeks dormait déjà un peu plus et son humeur en s'était grandement améliorer. Il n'envoyait plus balader les gens à la moindre parole qui ne lui plaisait pas. Mais il se méfiait toujours d'eux. Et surtout de Nate et Hetty. Ce jour-là, Sam et Michelle avait réuni tout le monde chez eux pour déjeuner tous ensemble. Les filles de Sam jouaient avec G et leur père. Eric et Nell discutaient tous les deux. Hetty et Nate s'étaient installés près de Deeks et Michelle discutait avec Kensi :

-Comment va Sam ?

-Il va bien, maintenant il dort normalement. Mais son cœur, enfin je crois qu'il ne pourra plus faire autant de chose qu'avant. Il se fatigue vite.

-Tu sais s'il va pouvoir récupérer ?

-Avec du temps, surement. Et Marty ?

-C'est compliqué, il fait toujours des cauchemars, moins qu'avant, et il refuse toujours d'en parler. Pourtant j'essaie.

- Laisse-lui du temps.

-Et si ça ne vient jamais ? Et si il change à tel point que je…

Michelle lui sourit :

-Tu sais Kensi, c'est comme ça que ça à commencer avec Sam.

-Quoi ? Je…

Michelle la coupa :

-Je sais ce que je vois Kensi, même maintenant je peux voir que tu tiens beaucoup à lui. Beaucoup plus que tu n'es sensée le faire.

-C'est normal, on se confie notre vie à chaque mission….

-Tu sais que c'est autre chose, arrête de te le cacher. En avez-vous discutés ?

-Pas vraiment, avoua Kensi en se remémorant le baiser.

-Et que ressent-il pour toi ? Tu le sais ?

Kensi afficha un sourire radieux.

-Je crois que ça veut tout dire.

-Deeks m'a embrassée juste avant que je parte pour te suivre.

Michelle souri de joie :

-Et alors ?

-Et on les a retrouvés et puis on n'a jamais reparlé de ça.

-Alors fais-le. Tu verras, ça lui fera du bien. Et puis les hommes ne sont pas doués pour parler de ce genre de chose.

-C'est vrai !

Plus loin dans le jardin Nate discutait avec Marty, ou plutôt sortait un monologue de psy pour réussir à tirer deux trois mots de la bouche de son patient :

-Tu sais que tu ne retourneras pas sur le terrain sans mon accord.

-Oui, dit-il les dents serrées.

-Et je ne le donnerais pas si tu ne me parle pas. Je dois juger de ton état mental.

-Je vais bien.

-Non je ne crois pas.

-Et bah t'es pas un bon psy !

-Je sais ce que tu as vécu et ….

-Stop, le coupa Deeks en se levant pour regarder Nate en face. Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai vécu. Tu ne me connais pas.

-J'ai lu le rapport de Sam, et j'attends toujours le tiens. J'ai aussi lu les quelques informations que j'ai sur ton passé. Je sais ce que tu as vécu et je peux t'aider.

Deeks serra les poings, visiblement énervé :

-Arrête, même si tu as lu ça, tu ne peux pas savoir ce que ça fait.

-Alors explique-moi, je suis là pour ça !

-Pour que tu me dises quoi ? Hein ? Que tout ça vient de mon passé et qu'il faut que je passe à autre chose ?

Son ton augmenta et devint agressif.

-Peut-être, je le serais qu'une fois qu'on aura discuté.

-C'est ce qu'on fait et j'aime pas ça.

Deeks voulu s'éloigner pour clore la discussion, mais Nate se leva rapidement de sa chaise et attrapa le poignet de Marty :

-Arrête de te défiler. Tu n'arriveras pas à avancer si tu continu. Et même avec l'aide de Kensi. Tu vas l'entrainer avec toi.

-Bien sûr que non.

-Tu te braque dès qu'on aborde le sujet, tu fais comme Jack, tu crois que ça lui fait du bien ?

-C'est elle qui a choisi de m'aider.

-Parce qu'elle tient à toi, alors ne va pas tout foutre en l'air avec elle. Vous tenez trop l'un à l'autre pour ça.

-La-ferme !

-Oh, non, je n'ai pas fini. Tu as enfin réussi à t'ouvrir à quelqu'un alors ne fait pas tout raté !

Deeks fronça de plus en plus les sourcils.

-Tu n'aime vraiment pas que je te dise la vérité. Oui Deeks ton père t'as battu et oui Siderov à fait la même chose, mais tu dois en parler pour que tu passes à autre chose.

Le ton du psychologue n'avait pas changé, seul Deeks s'énervait. Il ne savait plus comment arrêter ça. Il fallait que Nate stop ça, ça faisait trop mal. Oui il savait que Kensi souffrait à cause de lui. Mais Nate …. Stop, tous ces flots de souvenirs, il fallait que ça s'arrête. Comment faire ? Plus Nate parlait, plus les souvenirs venaient se rappeler à lui.

-Deeks ?

Le psychologue remarqua son moment d'absence et posa sa main sur le bras de Deeks. Le jeune homme fut tirer de ses souvenirs violents si brusquement qu'il s'y croyait encore. Il repoussa la main de Nate et le bouscula. Nate tomba et regarda Deeks s'enfuir.

-Monsieur Getz ?

Hetty avait assisté à la scène :

-Je crois que vous y avez été un peu fort. Je vais prévenir Kensi.

Un fois prévenu, elle partit à la poursuite de son ami. Il n'avait pas été loin, il avait grimpé dans la cabane que Sam avait construite pour ses filles dans l'arbre de la propriété.

-Je veux partir, dit-il.

Kensi s'assit près de lui silencieuse.

-Je veux partir, répéta-t-il.

-On ne va pas partir, j'ai faim !

Deeks la regarda et lui sourit un peu.

-J'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça, mais…

-Mais il t'as énervé.

-Oui ! Et j'ai réagis exactement comme mon père ou Siderov !

-Ne te compare pas à eux.

-Et pourquoi pas ? Je sais pas si t'es au courant mais la plupart des parents qui battent leurs enfants sont des enfants qui ont été battus.

-Et juste parce que tu as lu ça, tu vas le croire ?

Deeks baissa les yeux, comme assommé par tout ce qui venait de ce passé.

-Je sais que tu ne feras pas de mal à quelqu'un intentionnellement.

-Alors pourquoi ?

Kensi le coupa et pris sa main dans la sienne.

-Il faut juste que tu arrives à t'ouvrir à moi. Je sais que c'est dur, mais tu dois essayer, parce que tu sombre de plus en plus et je ne vais pas pouvoir te suivre encore longtemps. Tu as beau dormir plus et faire moins de cauchemar, je sais que tu ne vas pas mieux. Tu es de plus en plus distant avec moi, et je ne veux pas que tout ça recommence.

-Excuse-moi, Kensi. Je ne me rends même pas compte de la chance que j'ai de t'avoir avec moi. Je veux pas te faire souffrir. Je vais rentrer chez moi …

Kensi posa délicatement sa main contre sa joue et tourna sa tête pour qu'il la regarde droit dans les yeux :

-Je t'interdis de me laisser Marty Deeks.

Elle fixa ses yeux bleus, qui étaient embrouillés par tous ces évènements. Elle lui sourit et approcha ses lèvres des siennes. Leur baiser était doux. Et quand ils se séparèrent Deeks lui sourit :

-Merci.

-Ne gâche pas ce qu'on a construit depuis qu'on se connait.

-Je vais faire de mon mieux. Je veux pas te perdre. Tu es ce qui me maintient à la surface.

-Alors, laisse-moi vraiment t'aider. Faisons ça ensemble, rien que toi et moi.

-D'accord, mais comment ?

-On va commencer par descendre de là et tu vas aller t'excuser auprès de Nate.

Il hocha la tête. Kensi lui tenait la main et resta avec lui pour aller parler à Nate. Le psy sourit en les voyant arriver comme ça.

-Désolé d'avoir réagi comme ça.

-Ne t'en fais pas, certain patient son pire que ça ! Et puis je vois que ça à fais avancer certaines choses.

Deeks sourit et regarda Kensi :

-Je crois oui.

La journée se termina avec tout le monde à table. Les tensions étaient retombées, mais pour combien de temps ?


	6. Chapter 6

**Voilà le dernier chapitre, en espérant que cette fin vous plaira ! Bonne lecture. **

**Je tiens encore à remercier toute les personnes qui me lisent et aussi celle qui reviews ! Merci merci merci !**

* * *

Kensi et Deeks rentrèrent tard du repas chez les Hanna. Ils s'étalèrent exténués dans le lit. Mais Deeks ne voulait pas encore dormir :

-Kensi j'ai pas mal réfléchis et je voudrais te parler d'un truc.

Elle s'assit et le regarda :

-Je t'écoute.

-Euh, en fait, je ne sais pas par où commencer.

-Essaie !

-Quand Siderov s'occupait de moi, je… Enfin j'ai repensé à mon père et je croyais que c'est ce qui m'avais fait tenir, mais en fait c'était toi !

-Je préfère cette version de l'histoire, sourit-elle.

-Mais je pense quand même que s'il n'avait pas fait … Enfin tout ça, je… je n'aurais surement pas tenu fasse à Siderov.

-Peut-être, peut-être pas. Tu lui en veux ?

-A Siderov non, il faisait juste son boulot de méchant !

Elle sourit de cette petite blague, du niveau… Du niveau de Deeks !

-Je veux parler de ton père !

-Je … J'en sais rien. C'est compliqué. D'un côté oui parce qu'il m'a fait souffrir et qu'il est responsable de la mort de ma mère et de tout le reste. Mais d'un autre coté c'était mon père. Je sais pas trop comment expliquer ça, mais certaines fois, il me manquait.

-Un enfant a besoin de son père.

-Ouais ça doit être un truc comme ça.

-Viens-là.

Deeks s'exécuta et posa sa tête sur la cuisse de Kensi qui commença à lui caresser doucement sa tignasse blonde.

-Je veux aller mieux.

-Et tu y arriveras, on va y arriver, ensemble. Je ne te promets pas que demain tu iras mieux, se sera surement long.

-Mais tu es là maintenant.

-Oui. Ferme les yeux, on a tous les deux besoin de dormir.

Rapidement ils s'endormirent. Kensi se réveilla gênée par le soleil qui pénétrait dans la chambre. Et elle sentit sa jambe totalement engourdit. Puis souri à la vue de Deeks dormant toujours paisiblement. Il sentait sa présence, il savait qu'elle était là et qu'elle ne bougerait pas. Et ça l'aidait à combattre ses démons. A sa position, elle comprit qu'il avait dû revivre un des scènes de torture infligé par Siderov. Mais il ne s'était pas réveillé. Ce n'était pas du jour au lendemain qu'il ne ferait plus de cauchemar ! Kensi essaya de bouger sa jambe, malheureusement Deeks gémit :

-Mmh.

-Chut, rendors-toi, essaya-t-elle.

-Kenz ?

Il ouvrit des yeux encore tout ensommeillés.

-Tu as bien dormi, sourit-elle.

Il lui rendit son sourire, ce fameux sourire qui la faisait tant craquer.

-Fatigué.

-Alors rendors-toi, répéta-t-elle.

Et Deeks fermait déjà les yeux.

Quelques heures plus tard, Kensi fut alertée par les gémissements de Deeks. Encore un cauchemar. Elle le réveilla doucement. Ses cauchemars étaient moins violents qu'au début. Il sursauta seulement, et une larme perla sur sa joue.

-Tu veux qu'on parle de tout ça ?

Il haussa les épaules.

-Deeks !

Il soupira et ferma les yeux. Il devait en passer par là. Il se redressa pour prendre Kensi dans ses bras.

-Je suis désolé.

-Hey, c'est rien, répondit-elle sans vraiment comprendre.

-Je sais que je n'ai pas été facile depuis que … Depuis que je suis rentré, et je me rends compte de ce que tu as fais pour moi. Je… Merci. Merci d'être là pour moi et de ne pas avoir abandonné alors que je ne t'ai pas aidé.

-Je ne t'abandonnerai pour rien au monde.

Il desserra son étreinte et son regard bleu perça ceux de Kensi. Leurs lèvres s'approchèrent et elles se réunirent en un doux baiser. Une fois séparés pour reprendre leur souffle, un grand sourire s'afficha sur leur visage.

-C'est mieux comme ça, avoua Kensi.

-Je trouve aussi. Je te promets de tout faire pour aller mieux.

-Et de m'écouter ?

-Oui, sourit-il. Parce que je ne veux pas te perdre.

Pour toute réponse Kensi l'embrassa de nouveau.

THE END


End file.
